Two worlds collide
by velja
Summary: HP/Stargate crossover. SG-1 steps through the Stargate and comes out in the Forbidden Forest. Was it an accident or were they sent there on purpose? What sort of trouble could they possibly be facing? SLASH. HP/SS AND J/D eventually.
1. Prologue

**Two worlds collide**

by velja

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/ Harry Potter crossover

**Rating:** PG-13 or maybe NC-17 (for some sexual situations)

**Pairing: **Jack/Daniel and Harry/Severus eventually (though past Harry/others and hints of possible Harry/Daniel as well)

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to MGM & Co and HP belongs to J.K. Rowling & Co. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Summary: **"Years of experience had taught Jack that every time SG-1 stepped through the Stargate into a forest there'd be trouble ahead. So why should now be any different? It wasn't called the Forbidden Forest for nothing, you know."

See what happens when SG-1 encounters the wonderful world of Hogwarts.

**Warnings: **This contains slash (m/m sexual relationship), so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read, okay?

**Timeline: **This is completely AU for both fandoms but let's just pretend that Stargate-wise everything up to the end of Season Eight happened (except that Carter didn't break things off with Pete. I really liked him and wanted them to marry... so in my story they are).

HP-wise this is AU as well, though some canon-events did take place, others not so much (certain character's deaths, obviously). Harry is in his mid-twenties and Voldemort was defeated by seventeen year old Harry.

**Author's note:** Okay, I've no idea what I'm doing here. I've never written Stargate fanfiction before and only a few HP stories so I'm not sure I kept everyone in character. And this is the first time I've tried throwing both fandoms together, so the result is probably… weird. I've read only a few crossovers so far and none of them satisfied me completely, so I decided to try one for myself.

* * *

**Prologue**

When his boots finally re-connected with a hard surface underneath General Jack O'Neill clutched both his hands onto his iron sidearm and tried to shake the sudden dizziness from his head.

Wow, how long had it been since he'd last made a trip through the Stargate? Nearly a year… the whole time Jack had been in command of the SGC he hadn't been able to go off-world. Not once!

Hadn't Daniel convinced him to take the command by pointing out that he'd be in charge and therefore be able to do whatever he wanted ("Within reason, sir," he could still hear Carter mutter)? Yeah, right… do whatever he wanted. There'd always been difficult decisions to make, endless meetings to attend… and not to forget the never-ending amount of boring paperwork he'd had to do. He'd been stuck behind his desk, seeing his team go off saving the world and having all the fun without him… that's what he got for listening to Daniel!

But no more.

As soon as the latest threat had been eliminated and the world had once more been saved (and hadn't they kicked those damn bugs' shiny asses big time?) and as soon as Daniel had been back from the dead for the umpteenth time (well, okay…descended again) Jack had handed in his resignation from command to the President himself.

And it had also been the President who'd talked him into re-joining SG-1 by pointing out the obvious: Jack O'Neill simply wasn't ready for retirement yet.

He wasn't the type to sit back and watch others do the work he loved to do for himself, no matter how battered his knees or back were, how gray his hair had gone … and definitely no matter that his birthday cake now had to be made XXL in order to fit the candles for all his years.

It didn't matter at all. The only thing that mattered to Jack were his teammates, his campers… his kids.

That's why he didn't have to think twice before accepting President Hayes' offer (or had it been an order? With the President it was always hard to tell… that man could make everything sound like an order).

So two weeks ago Jack had re-joined SG-1. And the smile that had enlightened Daniel's face at the news had been more than enough to compensate for the loss of Carter on the team.

Not that loosing her had been easy, mind you. But, well… even Jack understood that newly-wedd's deserved a bit of a honeymoon. And married women shouldn't have to go risk their lives off-world at all… scientific genius and Colonel or not.

Jack understood. But it would still be weird… SG-1 without Carter. A three-people team. Had it been like this for Sam, Daniel and Teal'c when he himself had been gone last year?

Well, they had coped with it, hadn't they?

'And that's what I'm gonna do, too,' Jack thought determined, 'as soon as this freaking dizziness gets out of my head.'

He couldn't remember having ever felt this lightheaded from Gate-traveling before. Nor the faint humming in his ears… like hearing a swarm of bees approaching in the distance.

Maybe it really had been too long since he'd last stepped through the Gate. He'd become unfamiliar to the whole side-effects.

"What's the sound? This humming?" Jack heard Daniel ask suddenly, "do you hear that, too?"

'Okay… not just side-effects then,' Jack thought to himself right before Teal'c answered:

"Indeed. I am also experiencing a strange humming in my head, DanielJackson."

"Jack?" Daniel turned towards his team leader, "Do you hear it, too?"

"What?" Jack shouted, trying to be heard above the humming, "I can't hear you with all the noise going on!"

"Never mind," Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he took a couple of steps from the Stargate and looked around.

Jack followed his example and quickly let his eyes sweep over their surroundings.

"Trees!" he exclaimed, "Rows and rows of giant dark trees!"

"Jack," Daniel turned towards him with a pleading look in his eyes, "don't start…"

"What, Daniel? What shouldn't I start?" Jack walked up to Daniel and went on with a smirk: "Shouldn't I start reminding you that for the past eight years every single time we stepped through the Gate and landed among rows and rows of trees we ended up either in prison, enslaved or ready to be shot on sight? Is that what I shouldn't start?"

"I believe that is what DanielJackson meant, O'Neill," Teal'c stated matter-of-factly from the side.

"I thought so," Jack grinned and scanned the surroundings once again.

"Jack," Daniel once again started.

"Daniel."

"Jack, I really don't know what your problem with trees is!" Daniel sighed and spread his arms wide.

Jack shook his head and motioned for the others to start following him along a small path that he'd discovered leading from the Stargate into the forest.

* * *

Small twigs snapped under Daniel's boots as they made their way through the thick undergrowth and more than once Jack turned around to the archeologist, an annoyed "hush" coming over his lips.

Daniel tried to be stealthy but… well, he wasn't military and despite all the experience in combat he'd gained over the years he would never be able to move as silently as the special OPS trained General Jack O'Neill or the skilled warrior that Teal'c was.

The dim light scarcely breaking through the thick roof of trees wasn't helping any. Daniel could barely make out Jack's broad back in front of him as he tried to follow closely.

The team had been walking for maybe fifteen minutes before the scenery finally started to change around them. Where the trees next to the Stargate had been gigantic dark pines they'd now changed into more friendly and lighter looking birch trees. It was still dark though, dark and silent (apart from the strange humming).

No birds could be heard, no squirrels or other forest animals had crossed their path so far.

Jack had noticed the unusual silence and it was making him uneasy. Something about this place just rubbed him the wrong way. He voiced his thoughts a moment later when he entered a small clearing with Daniel and Teal'c following closely.

"This is creepy," he said. "No sound apart from that awful humming… I don't like this."

"There're just a lot of trees, Jack!" Daniel sighed but he too felt some strange foreboding inside. He looked at the more-than-normal silent Teal'c but the Jaffa's face showed nothing but his usual calm indifference.

"After all, it's just a forest," Daniel tried to calm his own nerves with the words and he repeated once more: "Just a forest."

"It's the Forbidden Forest!" a cold voice suddenly said.

All three men rushed around at the sound and both Teal'c and Jack raised their weapons immediately towards the tall stranger that had spoken and who now emerged from behind one of the trees. He looked human, with long black hair, dark eyes and a hooked nose, and he was dressed completely in black, an oddly looking, old-fashioned coat slung around his bony shoulders.

The man held a small basket in one and some kind of twig in the other hand. And, so Jack noticed, he was pointing that twig directly at them.

'Like some kind of weapon. Not good. Do something, Jack.' He thought and opened his mouth to say the first thing on his mind:

"Ugh, did you say forbidden? Then what are you doing here?"

"Jack!" Daniel whispered urgently and took a step forward to stand right next to his team leader. The man noticed Daniel's movement and took a step forward himself. Now the twig was pointed directly at Daniel's chest but the man's eyes were still fixed on Jack. He waited silently for Jack to say something again but it was Daniel who took over:

"Ugh, we're sorry, we didn't know it was forbidden. We…"

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man interrupted harshly and his eyes snapped from Jack to Daniel.

"We're peaceful explorers from a planet called earth. Ugh, the… the Tauri? We came through the Chaapa'eye… to…"

The stranger made a few quick steps forward and was suddenly standing right in front of Daniel. He glared down his large nose and spat: "Stop that nonsense! Who do you want to fool with that babbling? What is the meaning of this?"

"Ugh, what?" Daniel stuttered just when Jack chimed in: "Hey, step back, you… overgrown bat! He's not kidding!"

"A planet called earth?" the man threw Daniel's words back in his face. "And where in the whole wide universe do you think you're now? The moon?"

"No, we're on P4-…. Something!" Jack shouted back.

"P4-X37," Daniel supplied quickly.

"Yeah, that. Thanks," Jack replied with a quick glance at his teammate. Then he eyed the stranger again and tried to remain calm when he explained: "Look, we don't know what this planet is called but… we came here simply to explore things and have a look around. Sorry if we walked on… on hallowed ground or something!"

The man seemed to have trouble suppressing a growl when he answered: "These are not some hallowed grounds. You've trespassed the school grounds. And…"

"School?" Daniel inquired suddenly interested.

"Yes."

"With children and teachers and all that?"

The man eyed Daniel suspiciously for a moment before he suddenly stepped back and sighed. Then he motioned for them to follow him and muttered: "I guess it would be best if I'd take you to see the Headmaster. Follow me!"

The last was barked out rather harshly and Jack was just about to reply something likely unkind when Daniel stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Jack," he whispered, "maybe it would be best to just do what he said and talk to the Headmaster. Maybe he can tell us more about this planet."

"Enough with the planets already!" the black-clad man shouted. "You really think you've traveled to another planet?"

"Sure!" Jack replied as casual as possible in this situation.

"Wait," Daniel stopped dead in his tracks when he finally began to understand. "You mean we're still on earth?"

"Of course you are! Dunderheads! Now come on, I'll take you up to the castle."

"We're still on earth? But… that's impossible!" Daniel stuttered and started walking after the man. Jack followed closely after and Teal'c made the silent rear.

"We can't be still on earth." Daniel tried to explain it mostly to himself. "There are but two Stargates on earth and none of it is here… wherever here is… "

He quickened his pace to suit up to the stranger and addressed him cautiously: "Ugh… excuse me, but… where exactly are we?"

The man shot a glare at Daniel but when he didn't flinch away he sighed and answered curtly:

"Scotland."

"Scotland? As in… Britain?"

"Yes," the man smirked suddenly, "Scotland, UK… on EARTH! Sorry to disappoint but you haven't traveled through space." He let out a quiet snort at the thought and added with another dangerous glare: "Or… do I look like an alien to you?"

Daniel said nothing but fell back, silently contemplating the possibility of being still on earth. He barely heard Jack's muttered reply:

"Could have fooled me."

* * *

**TBC**

Please tell me what you think of it, okay?

I'll try to update as soon as I can but there's no more written right now so... it could take a while. And just so you know, I'm always open for suggestions as to who to include here and who to pair up with whom and so on.


	2. Chapter 1

**_I'm terribly sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. This story isn't progressing as well as I thought it would when I started writing. But I hope there's still someone interested in this._**

**_Here's the next part, enjoy. For disclaimer and everything see the prologue._**

**_

* * *

_Two worlds collide  
**

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape strode briskly along the small path that led to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the basket in his hand swinging to and fro with every angry step that he made. Its contents, the freshly cut herbs he'd collected right before he'd met the strange intruders, bounced around and threatened to fall out but he didn't have eyes for them now.

His eyes were fixed on the path before him but every now and then he risked a quick inconspicuous glance back to take in the three men he'd encountered in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. They were all clad in the same kind of green uniform, like some sort of muggle military group.

The gray-haired man possibly in his mid-fifties, who'd been called Jack by his companion, was obviously the leader. Although how he'd made it that far, with that insolent loose tongue he owned, was beyond Severus. He guessed the man must possess some other skills or qualities that spoke for him, and Severus had to grudgingly admit to a certain strength and protectiveness radiating from the man after all.

He let his gaze wander to the second member of the group, the one that had earlier babbled crazy-talk about planets and such.

He seemed to be younger than Jack, somewhere in his mid- or late-thirties, and although he was clad in a uniform as well, Severus was sure that this one was what passed for the intelligent one of the group. Not only the glasses on his nose screamed 'bookworm' but he possessed a certain air of knowledge and bookish curiosity. Severus had to admit that this man did strike him not as unpleasant as the first.

The last one though… now that was a completely different matter. Severus didn't know quite what to think of the quiet, broad man with dark gleaming skin and a golden tattoo on his forehead. A warrior, no doubt, but… was he a Muggle, too? Or something else entirely?

'And', Severus thought grimly while he turned his eyes onto the path again, 'how did this strange group of Muggles get here? How did they manage to pass the wards?'

He was still contemplating their mysterious arrival when he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the green hills of Hogwarts' grounds appeared before his eyes. The castle loomed proud and strong on the horizon, it's many towers and windows gleaming brightly in the orange sunset.

"Oh, wow! Jack, look!" Severus heard the bespectacled man gasp and turned around to see that all three men had come to a stunned halt. Astonishment was written all over their faces and Severus smirked inwardly.

Yes, Hogwarts had never failed to amaze on first sight and nowadays, eight years after the Final Battle with Voldemort and the end of the War, the beauty of it was truly breathtaking (and it managed to impress even Severus every time anew).

"Is that, ugh… that's a school?" the younger Muggle stuttered.

Severus nodded silently and began climbing the hills in his usual long stride, desperate to deposit these Muggles at the Headmaster's doorstep and out of his responsibility.

"Nice," the man named Jack whistled impressed and started walking again. The others followed closely behind, the man's eyes behind his glasses flickering swiftly to and fro as if he had trouble taking it all in as quickly as he wanted.

"This way, move!" Severus beckoned them up the hills and led them towards the castle's main entrance. The large wooden door wings opened without a touch before them and Severus ushered the men inside.

His black robe billowed around him as he strode through the castle's entrance hall towards the spiraled staircase at the end and the three intruders stumbled after him looking around curiously. When they'd reached the large stone gargoyle that guarded the spiraled staircase Severus whispered the password ("Cappuccino Toffee" – Albus was currently working his way through Muggle sweets) and waited for the entrance to open.

He was surprised when the man named Jack suddenly addressed him: "Hey, if this is a school like you said, then why is it so damn quiet in here? Where I come from school kids make a lot more noise!"

Severus merely quaked an eyebrow. "Summer Holidays," he replied then and stepped onto the arrived staircase. "Now follow me, the Headmaster's office is up here."

"Summer Holidays?" the man with the glasses repeated and followed Snape up the stairs. "But today it's March the 14th!"

He threw a questioning glance at his two companions as if to confirm that he'd remembered the right date and for the first time the tall dark man's voice rang out: "I believe you are right, DanielJackson. It is indeed March in the Earth's calendar."

Severus was about to throw a scratching remark back in their faces (for it was certainly not March but August the 14th and he should know for sure since he had started counting the days backwards until term started again! And he knew he had exactly 16 days of blessed, dunderhead-free, peaceful quiet left until then).

He would have told those idiots in no uncertain terms if it hadn't been for the staircase to start moving in that exact moment. The look of utter shock and confusion written over the men's faces was too much for Severus and he had to press his thin lips tightly together to stop the laughter from coming out. Instead he smirked at their panicked outcries (the bookworm was even gripping his leader's forearm for reassurance – ridiculous Muggles!), while he was inwardly impressed with the stoic calm the dark warrior showed.

Severus turned his back towards the Muggles and waited for the staircase to transport him to the Headmaster's door. When it stopped moving he stepped aside to make room for the others before he rattled his bony knuckles against the wooden surface.

"Enter!" Albus' calm voice could be heard from the other side and Severus threw one last assessing glance at the three men beside him (who'd finally managed to get over the shock of a moving staircase) before he opened the door.

"Headmaster," Severus began with a curt nod towards the white-bearded man perched behind his desk as per usual.

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore greeted back with a warm smile before twinkling blue eyes shifted to the strangers that had now stumbled inside as well. "Good evening, gentlemen," he added swiftly.

Severus took a step closer to the desk and said quietly: "I found these strangers wandering around the Forbidden Forest, Headmaster. I don't know how they managed to pass the school wards but they are clearly Muggles and, well…" Severus' face took on a look of haughty disdain and he scoffed condescendingly: "And they seem to think they've traveled through space!"

"Do they?" Dumbledore's face showed no astonishment at all and he stood up and walked around the desk.

"Hey, it's true!" the one named Jack cut in and glared at Severus.

"Albus, I think…" Snape tried to get the Headmaster's attention again but Dumbledore silenced him with one twinkling look before he said: "Now, Severus, where are your manners?"

Snape's mouth shut with an audible click and his gaze darkened a lot.

"Gentlemen, I do believe introductions are in order." Dumbledore had rounded the desk and stood now in front of Jack with a gentle expression on his face, extending a hand in greeting. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and if I'm not mistaken you are General Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force and Leader of SG-1."

"Huh?" Jack gaped at the old man like a fish and Severus couldn't help but do the same. He glared from Albus, the meddling old coot, to Jack taking the offered hand and back.

"You, you know us?" The man with glasses asked stunned.

"Well, not personally. Not until now, I should say," Dumbledore smiled wickedly at the younger Muggle and shook hands with him as well. "But I have heard a lot about you. You are Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist, Linguist and a member of SG-1 as well." He let go of Daniel's hand and turned to the third member of the group.

"And you are of course Teal'c," he offered a polite nod and a smile to the broad warrior and Severus watched the stranger incline his head as well, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"At last?" Jack repeated, still dazed.

"You knew we were coming?" Daniel Jackson asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Dumbledore beamed simply. "That's why I sent Severus to the Forest to welcome you!"

"Pardon me?" Severus' head shot up and he glared at the Headmaster. "Albus, you most certainly did **not **send me out to greet these Muggles! You didn't say a single word about it! I went into the Forest only to collect the Mirobulus Plant I needed for your…" he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes narrowed even further. "You conniving old coot!"

"Now, now, Severus. Calm down, my boy," Dumbledore chuckled warmly and placed a mollifying hand onto Snape's arm. "No harm, no foul. Lemon Drop?" He offered a bunch of sweets to the younger wizard but Severus scoffed and pulled his arm away.

"No, Albus, I do not want a bloody Lemon Drop. I want to know why you didn't tell me about… this." And he glared to where the three strangers stood silently. Until now, that is. Suddenly Jack spoke up: "And we'd like to know what's going on here, too, you know?"

Dumbledore let out a small sigh before he motioned for everyone to sit down in one of the many stuffy armchairs that occupied the office. Severus refused to oblige but remained standing rigidly, hands clasping the back of a chair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Severus, please do sit down. I will explain everything to you, dear boy, but, well…" Dumbledore looked chagrinned, "there's someone else involved in this, someone that needs to hear what I'm about to tell you and I'm too old and tired to have to say everything twice. So we will have to wait for him."

Severus let out an angry snort. Dumbledore was about as old as he himself was handsome. And who were they waiting for?

As if on cue there was a tentative knock and a second later someone stuck his head through the door. His messy black-haired head.

"Headmaster?" a soft male voice asked cautiously and a young man around twenty-five entered the office.

"Oh bloody hell!" Severus cursed and cradled his head in his hands. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore beamed, "please, come on in! I'd like you to meet some friends."

* * *

**TBC**

**Still like it? Let me know please.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter for all of you out there. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I appreciate every one of them._**

**_You will notice soon that there isn't much of a plot yet. I'm still in the process of introducing and fleshing-out the main characters as I see them (Jack, Daniel, Severus and Harry in case you were wondering) and so there will be much thinking and less acting. There'll also be changes in POV for a while. After Jack (Prologue) and Severus (Ch. One) it's now Harry's turn, although near the end of this chapter it's starting to mix up a bit. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy reading._ _Oh, and just so you know, misspellings and such are all my own since I still don't have a Beta._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Cappuccino Toffee,"

Harry Potter addressed the familiar stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office with a tentative nod. The password had been included in the note he'd received from Dumbledore earlier that day. A short invite that, Harry had noticed immediately, hadn't held a clue as to why Dumbledore would want to see him.

But Harry wasn't worried since he assumed it had something to do with his new job. In about two weeks from now he would start teaching at Hogwarts, he would actually be a teacher, something he'd never thought he would become. Or felt even remotely qualified to be. Not at all.

Although Harry had absolutely no idea what subject he'd be expected to teach yet. _"Oh, I'm thinking a little bit of this, a little bit of that, my boy. I'll let you know when I have decided on a name, don't worry about any of it!" _He could still hear Dumbledore's amused voice in his head.

'And,' Harry thought while he let the spiraled staircase transport him, 'I have no idea why I'm letting Dumbledore get away with it. Once again he's making decisions for me, manipulating my life, without telling me a thing.'

But there was no trace of bitterness or anger in Harry's thoughts any more. Since the end of the war he'd had plenty of time to think about everything Dumbledore had done to him. And for him. He'd come to gradually understand the old man's decision to keep certain things from him. It wouldn't have worked any other way, Harry knew that now. He'd never have had a chance defeating Voldemort if he'd known beforehand what had been expected of him then.

At seventeen he'd still been a child at heart, despite everything he'd gone through in early age. And that child could never have borne the full weight of the Wizarding World on his small shoulders. He'd needed all the help he could get then, even if said help had been concealed from him up to the very end.

Only after the Final Battle had been won, after the losses had been counted and mourned for, Harry had come to learn the true extent of Dumbledore's plans, and he'd been angry for a short period of time. Angry of being kept in the dark, of being manipulated and handled simply like a pawn in a deadly game of chess.

But once Harry had talked to others about it (and he'd understood that they had been played with as well and even more cruelly) and Dumbledore had laid before him his own devastating role in the grand scheme of things, Harry had been able to see reason and he'd let go of the anger and frustration inside. He'd instead accepted things for what they'd been (namely necessary evils) and had moved on.

He'd helped rebuilding Hogwarts and the Wizarding Society in general (he'd voted for Kingsley Shacklebolt to become Minister of Magic like nearly everybody else) and he'd even partaken in the celebrations that seemed to go on for like two years straight.

Meanwhile Harry had finished school as well and afterwards, since earning money hadn't been an immediate issue thanks to the Gringotts account he'd inherited from his parents, he'd traveled the world, stayed wherever it pleased him, and hadn't thought about how to spend the rest of his life or even choosing a profession until…

Well, until Linus had come along and with him what Harry liked to call his Great Epiphany.

Because of Linus he'd not only discovered his own sexual preferences (he had apparently missed the memo that was supposed to tell him he was gay when he had been busy fighting Voldemort in his teens), Harry had also found his love for Cultural History and Archaeology during those four years their relationship had lasted.

And at the end of it Harry had not only grown comfortable in his own skin (and with being gay), he'd also earned a Muggle degree from a renowned US University on top.

No matter that he didn't know yet what good it would do him in the Wizarding World, seeing the sheer pride in Hermione's eyes when he'd shown it to her after his return to Britain last year was more than enough.

She and Ron now lived in a small Wizarding village near London and Harry had stayed with them for a while. He'd been on the verge of renting a flat there, too... when Dumbledore's offer for a job at Hogwarts had come flying out of nowhere.

Harry had no idea how the old wizard had known his whereabouts but, since Hogwarts had always been his one true home, Harry hadn't hesitated taking the offer.

He had met with Dumbledore four weeks ago to discuss the job and since then Harry had gradually started moving his possessions to his new quarters at Hogwarts. He'd decorated the spacious rooms located on the third floor near the Astronomy Tower with many pictures of his traveling times and he'd also bought some furniture on his own to make the quarters more comfortable.

There, in his new home, the note to meet Dumbledore had reached Harry earlier today and now, having arrived at the Headmaster's office at last, he was looking forward to finally learn what his new job would entail.

Harry raised his hand to knock on the wooden door but stopped when he suddenly heard voices from the inside. Various voices actually, and only two were familiar (although he hadn't heard one of them in a very long time – in fact he hadn't seen or heard Professor Snape since the Final Battle – and he hadn't particularly wished to, ever again).

Harry steeled himself, took a deep breath and knocked. Then he stuck his head inside cautiously.

"Headmaster?"

He managed to squeeze his body though the small gap the door provided and his eyes fell instantly onto Severus Snape, who was fixing him with an all too familiar glare before he covered his ugly face (complete with the hooked nose Harry remembered) in his hands, muttering a curse.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore smiled gently, and Harry did his best to ignore Snape and focus on the older wizard instead. "Please come on in, I'd like you to meet some friends."

Immediately Harry's eyes shifted to the three unfamiliar faces that were now staring at him, one suspicious, one curious but decidedly more friendly than the first, and one completely stoic and void of any emotion at all. If it hadn't been for one eyebrow being raised Harry would have thought the face belonged to a statue. A broad-chested and very muscular statue, that is.

"Ugh, hi…" Harry smiled slightly when Dumbledore motioned for him to come closer. The friendly-looking one, a man with short brown hair and glasses not unlike his own, stood up swiftly and offered a hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, ugh… I mean… Dr. Daniel Jackson, nice to meet you, ugh…"

"Harry" he heard himself say automatically, "Harry Potter". He shook the offered hand and could feel the corners of his mouth draw up involuntarily. The man's smile seemed to be contagious somehow.

"Hi Harry," Daniel repeated and pointed to the man sitting on his left. "These are my friends, Jack O'Neill…"

"General," Jack cut in sharply and Daniel rolled his eyes at that.

"Jack..."

"Daniel," the General's voice took on a sharp edge and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay, this is **General** Jack O'Neill and," he motioned to the last remaining stranger in the room, "this is Teal'c."

Harry eyed the dark skinned man for a second before he turned back to Daniel with a smirk: "No rank or title?"

"No," Daniel smirked back while Teal'c raised his eyebrow even higher and answered solemnly: "Indeed the amount of my glory is too great to be encompassed by one word alone. Every attempt would be insufficient."

Harry gaped at Teal'c's unmoving face. "What?" he finally asked confused.

Before the dark-skinned man had a chance to reply Jack chimed in from the side: "Wow, Teal'c. That was deep. I mean, really!"

"I told you he was deep, Jack." Daniel smiled at his team leader.

Harry watched the exchange silently, before his eyes were eventually drawn towards the one man in the room who hadn't yet said a word.

Snape's black eyes were trained on the newcomers but then, as if he'd felt Harry's stare, he turned his face and threw him another one of his famous glares.

Harry shuddered involuntarily but forced himself to hold the heated gaze. "Professor Snape," he nodded, wondering if the older wizard had noticed the nervous tremor in his voice.

"Potter," Snape ground out curtly.

"Well, this is just splendid," Albus Dumbledore exclaimed all of a sudden and Snape wondered briefly if the old fool would start clapping his hands like an enthusiastic child as well. He surely sounded like one. "I had so hoped for you to get on well!"

"You think this is getting on well?" Jack asked sarcastically while Snape merely snorted. He wished Albus would simply get on with telling them what this spectacle was all about.

Who were these people? Where had they come from, and why?

And, most importantly… why, why, why in the name of Merlin's greasy underpants did whatever this was have to involve him? And Harry Bloody Potter on top?

_Now there's a thought…_

"Oh, shut up already!" Snape snarled into the silence.

"Severus? Is something wrong?" Albus inquired gently and his eyes twinkled like mad. Snape simply knew that Albus was enjoying this to no end.

"Albus," Snape forced the words to come out without the impatient growl he'd have preferred. "Why don't you tell us already what this…" he paused with a sneer, "this little meet-and-greet is about?"

"Very well, Severus. Harry, why don't you sit down somewhere? This could take a while." Albus motioned for Harry to take the last unoccupied armchair, the one that Snape was standing right behind, but Harry shook his head and perched himself onto the edge of a small desk at the side (for he would rather stand through all this or even lay sprawled on the floor than sit with his back to the greasy git).

Snape watched Harry settle down against the desk and harrumphed. Then he strode around his chair and, with a grace Harry had never noticed in Snape before, slithered into the seat like the true Slytherin he was. He slid one leg over the other, arms hidden in the depths of his folded robes, and leaned back.

"Well, now that everyone has finally settled down and the introductions have been made," Albus smiled even broader, "let me offer you a cup of tea and… does anyone care for a slice of cake? It's chocolate-almond!"

'Grrrgh!' was all Snape could think. He had to grab the armchair with both hands and at the same time force his body to remain still or otherwise he would have jumped over the giant desk to throttle the mad man behind it with bare hands.

What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

**TBC**

**_I know that there's nothing happening here yet and I'm sorry if this chapter bored you. But I had to include some of what Harry had been up to all those years._**

**_But now the 'action' can come, finally.  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter and, of course, another POV. Now it's Daniel's turn to show you his view of things. And again my most heartfelt thanks to every single reader out there (even those of you that don't always review). This story is getting far more attention than I'd ever thought. Enjoy reading._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter Three**

"So you see, you will soon understand that our worlds are indeed not so different at all. Because that is why you were sent here, to understand and learn."

A ghostly silence settled over the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore ended his tale at last. For the better part of an hour the old man had dominated the conversation by explaining to great lengths how he, together with President Hayes and General Hammond, had apparently worked out a plan to… what had been the exact words?

Oh, right, _'a cautious and secured attempt to narrow the gap between two worlds separated not by space but merely human fear'_.

Dr. Daniel Jackson had always thought himself to be a fairy intelligent person (some people had even called him a genius, which may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but not by far); but this… well, he found himself in some trouble wrapping his mind around what he'd just been told.

Daniel tried to clear his head and threw a furtive glance in Jack's direction, only to see his team leader was obviously not faring any better. In fact, Jack was looking rather gob smacked; he bore the same expression he usually got whenever Sam was ranting about a new techno gadget that he couldn't make heads or tails of. It was also the same look he would get when he was trying to work his way through one of Teal'c's more hidden jokes.

Gob smacked.

A fond smile crossed Daniel's face seeing it. But soon enough the frown lines crept back into place and marred his forehead in confusion.

Could this really be true? Could it be that magic was real? Wizards and witches, spells and charms and potions… could it really be that humans on earth, born and raised by ordinary people, were capable of that? Able to do magic? To move things, change appearances, even transport themselves simply by means of a tiny wooden stick and some mumbled phrases?

It was a bit much, wasn't it?

"So, let me get this straight," Daniel finally broke the silence, looking questioningly at the old man, or wizard, across the desk. "You're saying you people here are all part of a big group, an entire human population, that's capable of magic, and you somehow kept it hidden from the rest of the world for centuries?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled delightfully. "That's exactly right, Dr. Jackson."

"Okay, let's say that I believe you," Daniel's frown deepened further, "and… I'm not saying that I do but… well, how did you manage it? I mean, how come nobody ever suspected a thing? Cause, you know, we've been trying to keep the Stargate program under lock for the last eight years and we were found out by nearly every other nation on the planet in no time. Not to mention the countless alien nations that know about it!"

"Daniel!" Jack reproached.

"What?"

Jack glared at his team member and shook his head with a sigh.

"What, Jack?"

But it wasn't Jack who answered. Instead that grim Snape-person drawled with a smirk: "And you still wonder why your precious secret program is no longer that amongst your nations, Dr. Jackson?"

"Oh," Daniel blushed when realization dawned. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the Stargate program?

He threw a sheepish look at Jack but then faced Snape again when the black-haired wizard continued: "I am surprised you did not spill the password to your private quarters as well, not that I think your possessions would be of any value. I just hope you're nobody's secret keeper, for that person would be doomed sooner rather than later!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, "I think that is quite enough for now. We don't want for our guests to be put off by your sharp tongue just yet, now do we? After all, you will have to enjoy each other's company for the next two weeks."

"What?" Daniel and Jack exclaimed at the same time that Snape growled: "Pardon? I am certainly not going to play travel guide for these Muggles, Albus! Term starts in two weeks, I have countless potions to brew for the infirmary, and classes to prepare, and… not to mention that this whole idea of showing Muggles our world to… whatever it is you wish to achieve with it, well, in my opinion it is not only a colossal waste of time but also very dangerous."

Dumbledore fixed Snape over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm glad to see you care so much for our world, Severus…"

Snape huffed and threw a bitter glare back but Dumbledore continued: "And the dangers that could erupt from this kind of exposure are great indeed, I grant you that. But, my dear boy, you must also see that the positive consequences an alliance with a Muggle community could bring forth should outweigh every possible threat by far.

**If **an open mind is possessed by both parties, and I am convinced that SG-1 here does indeed own such, as well as the willingness to believe and learn. The question that remains now is: Will you let yourself be ruled by prejudices against Muggles or are you willing to overcome them and show the open-mindedness and, even more importantly, the faith I know you possess, Severus?"

Daniel watched the bad-tempered wizard contemplate Dumbledore's words silently for a moment that seemed to stretch infinitely. Eventually Snape took a deep breath and asked calmly:

"Why me, Albus? I am sure there are a lot of wizards far more capable of socializing with a bunch of Muggles than I am. Or more willing to try, as a matter of fact. Why does it have to be me?

I'm sure Mr. Potter here, our long-lost-yet-thankfully-returned sparkling celebrity, would be more than willing to take on that duty all by himself. I have no doubt that he will entertain them in some foolish form or another, perhaps with a friendly neighborhood welcoming party, only to spill all our secrets and leave the Wizarding World open and vulnerable to be overrun and squashed by Muggles like a bug, gullible fool that he is."

"Hey," the insulted youth exclaimed enraged. "I'm not gullible, you paranoid git! I managed to defeat Voldemort, didn't I? And remember how I did that, Snape? By trusting decisions that weren't my own! Decisions I didn't understand then, let alone like! **One** in particular, if you remember!"

Harry's eyes sparkled angrily uttering the last words and Daniel saw Snape flinch as if he'd been struck in the face.

Harry meanwhile took a deep breath and continued more calmly: "If Professor Dumbledore thinks this is a good idea then I will go with it. I trust him enough to know that he'd never endanger our world to threats of exposure. So, yeah, I'm willing to show these people around, explain how things work, and I will sure as hell tell them everything they need to know about **you**!"

Snape was about to release a scratching come-back but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"No, please, Severus," the old man's voice was quiet and gentle and yet it managed to cut through the air like steel. Snape pressed his thin lips together, black eyes glaring daggers across the room to strike down his opponent.

Dumbledore let out a sigh and eyed Harry over his glasses. "Harry, my boy, I think this is neither the time, the place nor the right company to be addressing the, ah… more personal issues you and Professor Snape regrettably still seem to have with each other."

"Ugh, right. Sorry, sir," Harry mumbled and looked down onto his worn trainers. A faint blush could be seen creeping onto his face but Daniel strongly suspected it wasn't the result of embarrassment rather than a product of the young man's anger directed at Professor Snape.

Who was currently not doing any better, Daniel noticed, if the rigid posture and tightly shut lips of the older wizard were any indication.

Whatever personal issues these two seemed to have with each other, and it was more than obvious to Daniel despite the short time he'd spent in their presence, they would have to put them aside for the time being.

Earlier Professor Dumbledore had gently asked these two wizards if they would be willing to function as SG-1's personal guides to the wizarding world. And Daniel had no doubt that both Harry and Snape would bend to Dumbledore's wishes and do it.

For Daniel could feel that somewhere behind the friendly-looking grandfather-façade, that was all Gandalf the Gray and Santa Clause, there was a very powerful and strong wizard inside. And that wizard was used to use control and manipulation, and he would do everything in his power to make sure things would go his way; no matter what, how or, like right now, who would have to pay the price.

Personal issues be damned.

* * *

An hour later SG-1 had been 'dismissed' from the Headmaster's office and together with Harry (and regrettably Snape) they'd been sent to the infirmary for a brief but understandable examination.

They'd walked across countless stone corridors, past marble or stone statues and high-polished suits of armor, which Daniel was sure had turned their heads to watch them pass.

Noticing Daniel's curiosity Harry had hurried to inform them about the most obvious differences the Wizarding World held in store for Muggles, such as moving staircases and animated objects or pictures.

And truly, the paintings and portraits that lined the stone walls on their way had been a fascinating novelty for Daniel. He'd seen some of them completely empty while the people in others had been staring, waving or even attempting to talk to him.

Daniel had seized the opportunity to hold a conversation with one portrait (an elderly wizard who'd politely introduced himself as Merribus Goodwater) and had therefore missed the others rounding a corner. He would have been left behind and hopelessly lost if it hadn't been for Jack noticing Daniel's absence at last.

Some time later the General had returned to where Daniel had still been talking to the portrait. And, grabbing the Archaeologist by the sleeve to pull him along, Jack had shaken his head at Daniel's antics and muttered: "Remind me to bring the handcuffs next time, Daniel. You wouldn't have a chance to wander off on your own while being handcuffed to me. And you wouldn't get into trouble by touching things!"

"Jack, I haven't touched anything!" Daniel had protested.

But Jack had simply crooked a resigned smile. "Not yet, Danny-boy. But I bet you, in twenty-four hours, tops, you'll find us some trouble. Remember, we came out in a forest!"

* * *

The Hogwarts infirmary was nothing like the one back home, Daniel noticed as soon as he entered the rather lofty area.

While the medical section at the SGC, stationed deep underground and therefore window-less, held many different rooms connected by narrow hallways of gray concrete, this infirmary consisted merely of one big room with the same high ceiling that seemed to dominate every room in the castle. It was located high above the ground on the sixth or seventh floor (Daniel had lost count somewhere along the moving staircases) and enormous glass windows to every side bathed it in bright sunlight.

The truly spectacular view of the Hogwarts grounds captured Daniel's interest immediately and so he nearly missed the arrival of Madame Pomfrey, the medi-witch.

"Alright, gentlemen, please take a seat over there," the elderly matron motioned to a bunch of cots at one side. "This will only take a minute."

"You don't seem surprised to see us," Jack stated and after a stern look from the woman standing in front of him he plopped down onto a cot and added: "Ugh, yes ma'am."

"The Headmaster fire-called just now," she replied, not caring for the confused looks she got in return. Instead she waved her wooden stick about (a wand, that's what that thing was), let it travel over Jack from head to toe, and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

Daniel thought he heard something like "Muggles in Hogwarts, I wonder what's to be next!"

When the medi-witch had finished whatever she'd been doing to Jack she came over to stand towering over Daniel next. Once again she waved her wand and suddenly Daniel could feel a slight tingling wherever the stick hovered over his body. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, more like a soft warmth spreading over parts that had previously felt too chilly.

When she was finished with him as well (thankfully without finding anything amiss) the woman went to repeat the performance on Teal'c and suddenly, before she'd even started chanting the diagnosis spell, bright orange sparks shot from the tip of her wand.

"Oh, whatever is the matter now?" she exclaimed angrily and eyed Teal'c with a stern look as if the Jaffa had done something to provoke such a reaction.

"It appears that magic is obviously not compatible to the Jaffa physiology," Teal'c stated unimpressed.

"We will see," Madame Pomfrey shot back. "I'm not finished with you yet. The Headmaster asked me not to let you go until you were all examined. So that's what I will do. So please lie down here and the rest of you," she turned to where Jack and Daniel were standing, "get out of here for now."

"I am feeling well," Teal'c said at the same time that Jack spoke up: "I'm not leaving him alone in here!"

No glaring from the impressive witch would convince Jack to budge, Daniel knew that. And after a few seconds in silence Madame Pomfrey seemed to get it, too. With a headshake she sighed finally: "Fine, you may stay, and convince him to do what I say while you're here."

Jack nodded satisfied and motioned for Teal'c to lie down. The medi-witch continued: "Severus, I would like for you to stay, too. I might have to resort to more complex diagnosis spells and might need your expertise."

"Of course," Snape simply inclined his head and moved over to stand on the other side of the cot that Teal'c had finally moved onto. Then the Potions Master's eyes traveled over to Harry and Daniel and he smirked: "Potter, take our remaining guest and go."

"But," both Harry and Daniel started to complain but Snape went on: "Since neither of you would be of any help to us you may just as well get out and continue the sightseeing-tour around the castle that you so readily started earlier. I'm sure that you, along with some of the portraits, will be more than capable of engaging our guest in meaningless conversation."

Harry glared at Snape but said nothing. Daniel looked from one wizard to the other and then at Jack who nodded after a while and motioned for Daniel to go with Harry.

"Go and have a look around, Daniel. I know that your curiosity must be killing you by now!" Jack grinned and added with a glance at Teal'c: "I'll stay with T for now and we'll meet up as soon as we're finished here, okay?"

Daniel was still hesitating, he didn't want Jack and Teal'c to think he didn't care but... of course Jack had been right earlier. Daniel's curiosity was indeed nearly killing him. There was so much to explore!

And Harry seemed to be a nice enough guy, perhaps he even had some funny stories to tell, he'd spent many school years here after all. Daniel turned to look at the young man and met a smile.

"Don't worry about your friend. Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing."

"Okay," Daniel finally nodded and followed Harry out of the infirmary. Just when he was about to close the door he heard Jack shout:

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, Jack?" Daniel poked his head back inside.

"Have fun playing outside, and don't get lost again! Oh, and remember, don't touch anything…"

"Shut up, Jack!" Daniel quickly closed the door and smiled at his young travel-guide. "Don't listen to him, Jack's always a bit…"

"Over-protective?" Harry supplied.

"Well, I was gonna say 'a bit of a mother-hen', but… yep, over-protective sounds about right. Well, he cares a great deal about us, or… well, about anyone on his team actually."

"Sounds like he's a good leader," Harry shrugged and started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, he's the best," Daniel agreed and followed him. "Even if he is a mother-hen most of the times."

* * *

**TBC**

**I hope you're all glad that there's finally something happening besides sitting in Dumbledore's office. Let me know what you think, please.  
**


End file.
